Inside
by axetridd
Summary: (HTTYD, SAO and LOTR crossover, Modern and Medieval AU) 8 friends from royal families met at a ball and shared the same interest in video games and virtual worlds. They decided to meet up in the city a few weeks later, on that day was also the release of a new game. Curious and eager to know more about it the gang decided to try it.While in game they realised there was no exit.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, SWORD ART ONLINE,LORD OF THE RINGS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

* * *

><p>"Your highness where are you?! It's time to get ready for tonight's masquerade ball!" the prince's butler, Mulch called out. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Thrid, you come out now this instance!" Queen Valka commanded strictly. There other servants were searching the entire castle for the Prince. Finally, a 20 year old boy stepped out from behind the pillar. He was tall, had beautiful green eyes and brown hair, which had a braid on one side.<p>

"Do I really have to attend this ball?" he shrugged. The Queen walked towards him. Her long gown swayed like the wind and her long hair tied into two beautiful braids at the back. "Of course, there'll be lots of pretty ladies at the ball and maybe one of them could steal your heart.." she wiped off some dust off his shoulder.

"So you're expecting me, to get married to a complete stranger?" he said. "No..but I'll give you time to cozy up to that special princess" she smirked. He rolled his eyes. "Your highness the ball starts in three hours" said the queen's butler, Bucket. "Enough chit-chat, it's time to get you ready" the queen dragged her son into his room and began to search for things to wear. Hiccup went to have a shower. Just then the royal mailman came into the room. "Ah Cedric, what news do you have for me today?" Valka sat down elegantly on the bed, eagerly waiting to hear the news.

"Well there are a lot of pretty princesses attending the ball, from almost every kingdom, the food and decorations for the ball are almost done and..." he dragged his sentence. "And what?" she questioned. "This is rather shocking and quite exciting news, Princess Astrid has been found, and there's a high chance that she's going to be attending tonight's ball" Cedric tried to control his happiness. "What?! Really?! That's great news! Oh this is so exciting! Is Princess Azura coming too?" Valka exclaimed with joy. "If Princess Astrid is coming, then yes" he said. Then Hiccup came out from the shower, wearing a golden robe. "Did I miss something, who's are these princesses?" he looked confused.

"Princess Astrid and Azura have been missing ever since they were little kids" his mother explained. "Some say, something strange and mysterious happened to them. Just for safety you should stay away from them your highness, there were rumors that they're very dangerous and have committed several crimes..." Cedric added. "Crimes?!" Hiccup exclaimed."That's nonsense! They were really nice girls when I first met them.." Valka snapped. "And when was that? When they were little girls?" Hiccup smirked. Feeling defeated the queen said "Ok..maybe you should be a little cautious about them but don't make it obvious". "Fine.." he agreed.


	2. The Ball

"At the night of the ball, the grand ballroom was flashing with colourful lights and filled with lively music. There were many princes and princesses dancing, talking and enjoying themselves at the ball, all with a mask on their face. Hiccup was standing at the corner near the window (or balcony), watching the party with arms crossed. Then a hard slap on the back interrupted his quite moment. "HEY THERE HIC! OFF DAY-DREAMING AGAIN I SEE.." said Prince Kieran. Beside Hiccup was guy the same age and height as him, fair, cognac brownish eyes, black hair with auburn highlights, dressed formally and finally a red and black mask on his face completing the outfit.

"Oh hey there Kieran…" he said unenthusiastically. "How did you know it was me?" said Kieran. "Who else would greet someone with a hard slap on the back.." Hiccup said while rubbing his sore back. "Oh you know how parties get me all fired up" he retorted with huge friendly smile. "Since when did you like parties and where did your cool and calm attitude go?" Hiccup said. Kieran sighed and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "Since my parents are here, they will be keeping an eye on me, as you know they don't like my 'not-cheerful' attitude..plus they're looking for a bride.." he explained in cool and low voice. "A bride for who? Hiccup teased while laughing. "A bride for me duh..dummy" Kieran replied. Hiccup messes up his friend's neatly combed hair "Don't you dare call me a dummy aga-" he cut off when he found his hand covered in some sort of slime. "What the heck is this?!" Hiccup wiped his hand in a napkin. "Lots and lots of hair gel" Kieran laughed. "Speaking of hair..you look weird with your hair back so neatly and you wearing such bright colors, you would usually wear all black.." Prince Hiccup joked. "Yeah..yeah this is last time you'll ever see me like this..Urgh I need some fresh air, all these perfume princess's wear is making sick" and with that Prince Kieran went out into the balcony, leaving Hiccup all alone.

Then Prince Fishlegs came over "Hey um Hiccup have you seen Ruffnut anywhere" he asked. "I think I saw her with Snotlout over there.." Hiccup pointed over to the other side of the ballroom. "Time to steal her back.." said Fishlegs while he walked angrily towards the other side. "I wonder how Ruffnut got into that dress….." Hiccup said to himself, holding back a laugh. "Urgh, you don't want to know.." Tuffnut said sneaking up behind him. Hiccup clutched his chest in shock "Don't ever do that again..you almost gave me a heart attack!". "Urgh ok.I'm gonna go back and make my sister's live miserable again with pranks" Tuffnut said with a smirk on his face. As he left, an elegantly dressed girl came up to him, she had pretty green eyes and hair braided neatly to one side. "Wanna dance?" she sounded cheerful and well it's bad manners to say no to this kind of offers without a good reason. "Sure" he took her hand gracefully into waltz along with other couples around the dancing. "You're Prince Hiccup Horrendous The Third right?" she said while dancing. "Yeah and you are.." he said. "I'm Princess Heather.." Heather said with a smile. "Ah, Princess Heather, my mother had mentioned your name before, she said you were a wonderful and very beautiful person" Hiccup said. She blushed a little but he couldn't tell because of her mask. "Oh really, that's nice" she said. After two minutes of awkward silence, they ended the dance and went to have a drink. "I wonder why some people attend the ball but don't seem to take part in any events, instead they just stand at the corner..like her of example" Heather broke the silence and gestured to a girl standing in a dim corner. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and a dark ultramarine mask. "That's strange..How I haven't noticed her before." Hiccup said. The girl had quite a serious look on her face. "She seems a bit suspicious don't you think.." Heather said. "A little..maybe we should go talk to her." he said. "Yeah lets, maybe she's just feeling left out a little" she said.

The two of them walked to over to the mysterious girl standing in the corner. "Hey..I'm Hiccup and this is Heather, we noticed that you're being a bit lonely" he was feeling a bit nervous talking to new girl. The girl stood straight and appeared to be the same height as Hiccup, she blonde hair was braided beautifully and her blue eyes gave out a majestic glow. "I-" before the girl could speak, Snotlout came and dragged Heather away into another dance. "I wonder what that was all about... anyway you were about to say your name I guess?" he said. "I'm Astrid..Astrid Hofferson.." she said with a smile. Hiccup was startled a bit. "T-the Astrid Hofferson?!" he whispered quietly but a bit loudly. "Yeah..So you've heard of me?" she said laughing at this startled expression. "Yeah..in the rumours going on" Hiccup said. "What kind of rumours exactly..." Astrid questioned.


End file.
